An array of industrial cleaning devices may be used in various industrial and commercial cleaning applications. For example, industrial cleaning tends to include the careful mixing and/or dilution of cleaning solutions used for various cleaning applications (e.g., cleaning floors, cleaning solution for ware washers, commercial laundry operations, and/or the like). The mixing, dilution, dispensing and/or application of cleaning solutions may be performed by an industrial cleaning device.
These types of industrial cleaning devices may require training for employees on how to use the industrial cleaning devices. In addition, since these industrial cleaning devices can use consumable products (such as cleaning solutions) that are processed through complex machinery, the employee users should also be trained on how to replace the consumable products once consumed, and how to perform certain tasks for remedying industrial cleaning devices experiencing a fault. This training can impose high costs for establishments using the industrial cleaning devices. This is especially so in the food service and cleaning sectors due to the high turnover of employees in those industries since each new employee requires training.
Also, due to the ubiquity of industrial cleaning devices, some industrial cleaning devices may be located in remote areas that may make it difficult for a technician to visit the site where the industrial cleaning device is located to complete regular maintenance tasks. These remote visits add unnecessary maintenance costs in the case of regular maintenance tasks that could be performed by personnel at the establishments using the industrial cleaning devices. These costs are borne by the owner of the establishment and/or the supplier of the industrial cleaning devices.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods, apparatus, systems, computer program products, computing devices, computing entities, and/or the like for providing technical and/or customer support for industrial cleaning devices.